The Sin of God
by Interesteddude
Summary: "The Name's Greed and I want to be your Friend" What happens if Louise summons Greed? Will Greed get what he wants? Will Louise get what she wants? Will there be pandemonium?
1. Rise of the Avaricious

**A/N: So I thought of all the homunculus getting summoned in my own way, excluding Sloth (cos he gets low screen time and is insignificant in everything but digging a hole). And the top 3 contenders are Greed, Lust and Pride. Greed because he's cool and stuff, Lust because she's Aizen/Lelouch/Light level manipulative and Pride because he's the big the thing which comes in small a package. And Greed is the winner, or I'll cook up a plot for Lust and Pride to show up. **

**So here it is.**

"Regular Speech"

"SHOUTING"

_'Thoughts of the individual I'm emphasizing '_

**Line breaks  
**

Greed was many things but he wasn't a liar. So he assumed that the one single lie of his life would leave a bad aftertaste in his mouth. Fortunately for him, it never happened. However, unfortunately for him, he was dying and this time there was no coming back. But it was alright with him. He didn't mind dying as much as he thought he would. He had had enough. He got what he wanted. Something he craved for more than the world or immortality. He got the friends he wanted. The kind of friends who would die for him. However, he didn't let them get a chance to die for him. How? It's obvious, he died for them first.

"….Good bye… My friends"

Now that death was embracing him, he had a thought of what would happen to a homunculus after they die? But that thought was short lived as it was answered with a bright white light. In a flash everything was gone. And Greed found himself inside an endless white void.

Now Greed would probably take this as some sort of afterlife or heaven considering all the whiteness, which was then again contributing on annoying him.

"What's with all the white? This place really need some color"

He checked his surroundings and was mildly surprised when he saw a gigantic door of some sort, floating behind him.

"The Hell?" he spoke out loud, because it always helped.

"That is your gate", answered someone from behind. Sensing the aura of malice behind him, which he happened to pick up from Ling, Greed immediately turned around and in front of him was a floating head, much like his own but it had its eyes missing and was completely white. _'White huh? Why am I not surprised?' _The entity was smiling like his crazy shape shifting little brother, which was the last thing he wanted to see after death.

**10 minutes later**

"Don't you want to know who I am? It's a pretty big deal, you know" asked the white entity, now clearly donning a frown due to the lack of conversation.

"I'm practically dead, so nah, don't care"

The entity's face smiled sadistically again. "Well now, this is quite a surprise. Aren't you Greed the Avaricious? Don't you WANT to know who or what I am?"

"I already have what I want and it's enough for me. My avarice is over" _'Does that mean I can't call myself Greed anymore?'_

"Oh, that's new. Congratulation, you are the only homunculus to actually overcome his sin…"

"Well, thanks…."

"…This makes you the perfect candidate"

"….wait what?"

The entity gave its trade make grin that'd make Envy's vicious grin pale in comparison. "I am what the alchemists refer to as the Truth, some refer to me as god or the universe, I am all, I am one and I am also…" the entity points a finger at Greed "…you"

Greed, not so surprised at the declaration asked the obvious, "Yeah yeah, now what's this about me being the perfect candidate huh?"

Genuinely surprised at this reaction the Truth too stated the obvious, "Hmm, this is the first time I've gotten this reaction. It's usually total disbelief."

"Look, I may not be greedy anymore but the fact is, nothing is impossible, that is my Truth. Now tell me what you're planning for me"

"Hmm…Indeed. Do you remember your father?"

"That rickety old bastard? What about him?"

"Your final stunt managed to kill him and his death resulted in the release of tens of thousands of souls. Souls of the people of Xerxes. Now the souls have been released from their torment, but their energy is still….available"

Seeing where this was going Greed quickly spoke out loud, "I don't want them. Can't you just destroy them?"

"Fool! Energy can neither be created nor be destroyed, that is the Truth"

"So I'm basically your garbage dump. Well, it's not like I care"

This time the Truth spoke out loud, "You've lost your avarice!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya"

"This is a big problem. I'll need to find some way to fill you avarice once again. Hmm… I don't think it's possible in your dimension though"

"Fill my avarice? Other dimensions? That's impossible"

Just then the gate behind Greed opened and small hand like appendage started to reach for Greed. "Oh, don't be a hypocrite Greed, after all…" Giving his favorite menacing smile the Truth gave Greed the Truth that Greed knew was true, "… nothing is impossible"

**(The author would like to note that he accidentally invented a FMA based tongue twister and is ROFL. And this is actually a line break) **

Greed was dumbfounded when the Truth spat his favorite line right back at his face. This made him unprepared for what was about to come next. The moment the gate closed in front of him, millions of information on places and things he never knew came flooding in his head. These information included people wearing cloaks and flying, noble assholes oppressing the commoners, strange animals and even stranger alchemy. He screamed in agony and hoped it would end, but that when he heard a voice.

A voice filled with want and greed. A voice wanting power, acceptance, love and fame. A voice that preferred the finer things. A voice that wanted friends. The voice reminded him of his past self and he slowly found himself craving once again. "HAHAHAHA This guy sure is greedy. Greedy enough to fill my avarice" He wanted and wanted and craved for something which he didn't know. "I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Was it power? Or was it Friends? Or was it something new? Now this left him plenty confused but what he did know was that this hunger of his was ignited by the owner of the voice and he was getting drawn to it. Drawn towards a green light.

_'God I hate that color. Reminds me of a certain ugly bastard' _Those were Greed's last thoughts before being sucked into the green portal.

**Review whatever ya like and follow **


	2. Greed isn't always good

**Hope you like it. **

"Regular Speech"

"SHOUTING"

_'Thoughts of the individual I'm emphasizing '_

**Line breaks **

The 2nd year students of the Tristain Academy of Magic were beaming with joy and anticipation. Why wouldn't they be? It was the day of the Springtime Ritual, a day where these students would get their familiar they so wanted. But it was a whole different story for one particular strawberry blonde girl. Her magnitude of want for a familiar couldn't even be compared to all the other students. This could clearly be seen in the girl's face as her baggy eyes revealed the amount of effort she put into the summoning. She had far too much at stake.

The girl's name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, otherwise known as Louise the Zero. Her nickname, credited by the amount of successful magic she has performed, which is zero followed by an explosion, was the talk of the town that day as students ranted and put wagers on whether or not she would succeed. Now, putting bets were against school rules and regulation but, being the aristocratic horde of twats that they were, almost every student betted against Louise. So far only one man has dared to bet in her favor. This man was the balding professor Jean Colbert. However, it was solely due to self-disappointment of himself to be unable to guide his student Louise as he too had little hope for her. Surely losing what little money he had wouldn't compensate for his incompetence, but it was all the money he had since he use all of them in his experiments, which are sadly incomplete as well. What the guy didn't know was what was in store for him that day.

**Good for him. Huh? Line Break**

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst was a Germanian girl with a bountiful body, a fiery passion for love and even more dislike for boredom. Thus, she was known throughout the school for her involvement in almost anything and everything that spelled trouble. This reputation mainly follows the amount of rows she has with the explosion prone Louise. Her relationship with the little girl can only be explained as explosive, to the point that the other girl couldn't bear to stand near her. But Kirche had another opinion of Louise and saw her as a naïve friend.

However, that wasn't enough of a reason to refuse selling her out as Professor Colbert asked, "Is there anyone left to summon their familiars?"

"Yes Sir, I believe Vallière hasn't summoned her's", she exclaimed with a hint of amusement, nevertheless she hoped that Louise would succeed.

**Line Break**

Louise was sweating bullets. Cursing Kirche, she stepped forward to face the moment of truth. If she failed this time, she was sure to get expelled and probably be married off by her family for political gain. She had put a lot of effort on the preparation and prayed the Founder for a Griffin, or a Dragon, or a Manticore. In other words, she wanted a familiar which would be unique, a familiar that can dwarf all other, a familiar which would prove that she was not a zero and end the cycle of mockery she had to endure. The Founder should have said, "Be careful what you wish for and Good luck" because Louise was gonna need the luck more than ever. Indeed the stakes were high and the tension too as everyone, including Professor Colbert runs away as far as they can to prepare for what was about to come. Apparently, the man had the insights and the experience to know when to get the hell outta there. ASAP

"Oh Sacred and Wise Familiar…" she started and continued and remarkably managed to say everything that Greed was NOT, apart from strong, of course.

What ensued was a large explosion followed by shouts of insults and laughter. All directed towards Louise, however the said girl was nowhere in sight. The explosion had apparently kicked up a large amount of dust which managed to shield Louise from everyone's line of vision. Professor Colbert, though worried about his student decided not to lift the cloud of dust with a wind spell. He predicted that Louise would want some privacy to cope with the failure.

Inside the cloud of dust however, Louise stared in horror at the pool of red liquid where her familiar should have been. Even in low visibility she could make out the color_. 'Is that blood? Did I accidently kill my own familiar?'_ Despair was creeping up on Louise but it was dismissed shortly as the eerie glow in the supposed blood seemed to convey a message_, 'you touch me, you die'_. But before she could get her bearings right, the red liquid started to move and compile and in a snap it was in a shape of a fist size stone. Louise yelped and fell on her butt. To say she was scared was an understatement. She was downright terrified and the ensuing red sparks emitted by the red stone made her wish she visited the bathroom before the ritual. Of course it didn't help that she got a front row seat to witness Greed regenerating his whole body and thus, swiftly emptied the contents of her stomach as well as her bladder in perfect synchronization. This day couldn't have gotten any worst for her. And then she faints.

**She's a pampered little brat. Of course she would. Line Break**

Greed wasn't having the time of his life either. He had gotten used to the pain of a severed limb or two but regenerating his whole body was a completely new experience. He wondered how Lust could manage being blown to oblivion and give off a smile while her body regenerates, then again he did have his Ultimate Shield, which would remarkably lower his chances of being blown to smithereens compared to Lust's Ultimate Spear.

As soon as he opened his newly formed eyes, dust got into them _'Great'_. As soon as he took his first breath, he wasn't very pleased _'Just Magnificent',_ and it didn't help with the fact that he was butt naked either _'WTF?'_

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?! THIS IS SO WRONG! AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ALL THIS DUST? AND WHAT'S THAT GOD AWFUL SMELL?!"

**10 seconds later**

Greed finally came to his senses and there were three things that he saw, assumed and concluded at that time.

The first being the unconscious girl who seemed like she'd seen better days. _'She must be the one who opened the gate. The runt (Edward) did say he sacrificed his limbs to open the gate. I wonder what she sacrificed.'_ Unaware that the cause of her unconsciousness was something far trivial, almost.

The second being the state of the girl _'Lust did say that opening the gate and surviving takes a lot of willpower and only good alchemists can do it. Well, I'd say you're full of piss and vinegar but you actually are' _

The third was something you should never dare to say around Edward Elric. "Hahahahaha, I guess all midgets are good in alchemy"

**In FMA world. Ed and Al returns to Resembool after getting their bodies back**

"Edward, I see you haven't grown an inch since I last saw you", says Pinako with a smirk.

A tick mark appears on Ed's forehead, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET WHO'S GOOD IN ALCHEMY?!"

"But brother, she didn't call you that…."

**Back with Greed**

Not being a big fan of streaking, Greed used the girl's cloak, which was fortunately clean to cover himself. Unfortunately for him, it didn't cover much, so he just tied it around his waist, covering what was important. He knew he wasn't in his own dimension. The little piece of clothing he had on him was proof enough since nobody wore cloaks in Amistris, Xing or anywhere for that matter. The information provided by the truth was vague but he had at least gotten the language right and unluckily for him that was it. _'Damn it, I should have paid attention, do I have to learn everything the hard way?'_ he remembers the lesson he learned from Ling after he killed Bido, one of the few things he regretted in life.

He could vaguely sense other people nearby. Courtesy of Ling's body _'Wait wha?' _It was then that Greed realized that the body he had was indeed Ling's. This wasn't a disappointment at all as he now looked younger, plus Ling was royalty. But, he did feel a little weird,_ 'It feels real weird not having Ling in my head' _he flexes his hands, _'Yup, real weird'._

Suddenly a large gust of wind blows away the dust cloud and reveals Greed and there in front of him was the balding Professor Colbert who had a suspiciously friendly face. Behind the guy was a whole group of kids with cloaks, muttering with one another and beside each one of them, there was some kind of strange animal. Greed would probably guess them to be chimeras if it weren't for the info provided by the Truth. "Excuse me but who are you and how did you get here?" the Professor asked.

Not liking many things about the guy, which included his bald head, his sense of style and his smile which looked like Wrath's two faced one, Greed exclaimed, "Who I am is none of your business" but he didn't see any reason to hide how he got there, "and as of how I got here, this girl opened the gate and pulled me out here"

Hearing this Professor Colbert fell to his knees and started thanking the Founder. The guy was finally gonna get the funds to finish his experiments and was genuinely happy about it. The crowd of students however, had a different approach. "Louise summoned a commoner!" "As expected of her" "only she would summon a commoner". Those were some of the comments of the guys of the group. The girls however, were just gawking at him. He had a lean body with a build that made it clear that he was strong. His shoulder length hair was fixed in a way that complimented his handsome face and the fact that he had barely any clothes on him helped too. The guys notices this and started insulting Greed this time.

"Look at the plebian, he doesn't even has clothes on him" "The stupid commoner"

Greed couldn't take this anymore so he gave them the homunculus look of doom, which involved strategically placing one's face amidst the darkness while dauntingly intensifying the power of the philosopher stone's in one's eyes to give the eerie red glare that the homunculus are known for. This act conveys a message that everyone will undoubtedly know once they see it, "There is nothing common about me".

This certainly did stop them and made them think twice on anything they say but it unfortunately failed to do anything against the girls and what ensued was a battle royal between the girls of the Tristain Academy of Magic. The guys too weren't spared as a certain someone had a lot of debt to collect. But not everyone participated. Tabitha, being the lifeless living doll that she was, flew away on her dragon Sylphid. Kirche however, being the trouble maker than she was, deemed it necessary for herself to win the fight. So far she was on a rampage and had already achieved godlike mode.

The pandemonium further escalated to the point that the news actually reached the headmaster's office. Old Osmond, the headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic, who looks as though he's wise and caring like Dumbledore but is actually a perverted old geezer whose only ambition in life seems to be literally behind his secretary, Miss Longueville, was genuinely pissed to be interrupted in the middle of Operation Underwear Color. With Miss Longueville beside him, he reluctantly used his magic to view the origin of the chaos.

"How did this happen? Professor Colbert should be in charge…" he couldn't say anything more as the sight of the madness made both his and Miss Longueville's jaw drop.

Louise was unconscious and had spiral shapes in her eyes. Kirche was standing on top of a hill of toasted girls and had fire in her eyes. The other girls had X shapes in their eyes. The guys had fear in their eyes, as they runs away from Professor Colbert who had stacks of cash in his eyes. And right in the middle of it was a half-naked figure who had amusement in his eyes. The diversity of the chaos was unbelievable. However, there was one thing that was visible on everyone's faces. Something in the chaos that was common in everyone. Everyone but Louise and Tabitha's of course.

It was The Sin of God.

It was a trait that makes everyone want what they don't have.

It was Greed.

Thus, the so called Sacred Springtime Ritual met its end in a most unexpected way, with half of the student body in the infirmary, getting healed by water mages, Kirche in suspension for sending them there and Professor Colbert dangerously close to getting fired. Louise was probably lucky to faint when she did.

All this, caused by a single line from Greed. He realized that day that greed isn't always good. _'Well it was fun and all but, do I really have to learn everything the hard way?'_, "HAHAHAHAHA"

**A/N: I know it's a really crazy summoning but I would certainly not expect anything less for Greed. As for the several questions that will be asked.**

**No, Greed cannot influence greed but he will have a cool new power that you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Greed shows up as a liquefied philosopher stone, compiles and becomes solid and then regenerates. Just like Lust, when Mustang and Havoc blows her to pieces. Does anyone else think it's cool? **

**Louise has never seen death and the spectacle that Greed obliviously showed her would surely make her soil herself and faint. **

**Colbert's got his experiments to finish and we all know how eccentric he is about them.**

**I'll be updating maybe twice a week and as for the length of the chapter, no comment.**

**I've**** got reviews in my eyes. So please review. and follow**


	3. Familiar Runes

**A/N: Be merciful. I've been sick for two weeks straight and I still feel like crap.**

"Regular Speech"

"SHOUTING"

_'Thoughts of the individual I'm emphasizing'_

*Actions*

**Line breaks  
**

Greed thought that this new place he ended up in was pretty strange but he could live with it, well at least he had this thought. He was provided with some clothes by some blushing maids. A simple white shirt and black pants, not his style but it's an improvement from being naked. The first thing he needed now was information, fortunately something he has plenty of experience with. Just because he never lied didn't mean he didn't know how to get information and his days in Dublith taught him that servants were a treasure box full of info. He looked around a bit. Turning from corridor to corridor until he found a group of maids idly cleaning a room full of statues.

The fully dressed Greed walks up to them and asks, "Hey, I'm new here. So, anyone of you mind showing me around?"

Greed was confused about what happened next. The maids looked at each other competitively and started playing rock paper scissors. After a while, the game finally ended with the winner being a maid with short black hair with blue eyes, a timid face and a smile plastered on her face. The rest of the maids gave a disappointed sigh and went back to do their work. Just because luck wasn't on their side today didn't mean they could slack off.

"Excuse me, my name is Siesta and I'll be helping you with anything you need"

Greed eyed the girl and gave his trademark smile, "The name's Greed"

**Line Break**

Siesta made her way out towards the Vestri Court with Greed close behind. The head maid didn't like the girls clumsily eying Greed and was content on making a distance barrier between them and due to the fact that several of the students were injured as well as had class that hour the courtyard was deserted.

Siesta didn't know what to think of the man. He gave a strange aura that seemed to be filled with malice but he didn't look like he was bad and his eyes were reddish purple in color, something she had never seen before, even among nobles. But the strangest thing of all was his name. '_Greed. What a strange name? Maybe he's a foreigner',_she thought.

"So, this is a school for magic?", Greed asked while sitting on the grass.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, this is a school for magic", Siesta answered while taking a seat herself.

"Is this magic something like alchemy?"

"Alchemy?", Siesta's smile disappears, "I'm sorry Mr. Greed but I don't know anything about magic. We commoners can't use magic so we aren't allowed to learn anything concerning magic. Only nobles can use it. The nobles claim to help the commoners but frankly they do nothing but exercise their power"

"Is that so? If that's the case then why don't the commoners retaliate?" Greed said with a neutral face.

The question came to Siesta as a surprise, "Retaliate? As in revolt against the nobles? Oh no, it's impossible. No commoner can beat a noble. You're not thinking of doing anything rash, are you?"

Greed responds, "Maybe". His face donning a smirk but before he knew it Siesta had lunged at him. "What the hell?" he exclaimed but before he could retaliate he felt something wet on his face. It was tears. Siesta was on top of him with teary eyes. "Please, promise me you won't do anything rash"

To say Greed was surprised would be an understatement. He almost thought it was Lan Fan but quickly destroyed the thought as the Xingese warrior would never be caught dead in a maid outfit. Furthermore, he made a girl cry, "Okay okay, I promise. You don't have to cry about it, you know"

"I'm sorry, I'm sort of a worrywart when it comes to my friends", wiping away her tears Siesta realizes, "Oh, I'm sorry. We've just met and I'm calling you my friend"

A light chuckle escapes the Homunculus's mouth, "Don't worry, I've made friends on a lot shakier grounds than this" the maid joins in with her giggles.

"Well, what do we have here? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Both Greed and Siesta looked up to catch Kirche giving off a wide smile. It took a while for Siesta to register what the Germanian was implying. Pouncing on Greed meant that she was on top of him and in a rather provocative manner. Siesta jumped upright, "Oh no, w..we were'nt…d…doing…anything", she all but shouted while blushing profusely.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone". The noble leaned close to the maid's ear and whispers, "It'll be our sec…ret". This made Siesta go beet red, "Uum.. Miss Zerbst should'nt you have classes?"

"Trying to change the topic? You're no fun", Kirche voiced, "As for not being in class, I got suspended. Can you believe it? They got me suspended just because they can't handle my fiery passion"

"Well, fiery as in toasting your classmates, if you could call it that. Hahaaha", Greed implied.

"Ah you're the commoner that Zero hired to play her familiar. You're pretty handsome. Just how much did she pay you?"

Unnoticed to the two Siesta paled when she heard this.

"What? Familiar?" Greed said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? She didn't even tell you about your act? How cruel of Zero?"

"Just what are you talking about?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Come on, I was sent to get you" with this Kirche proceeded towards a large tower. She turns around and winks at Greed, "Don't keep me waiting"

Before Greed could do anything, Siesta holds his hands with teary eyes, "Mr. Greed, please don't do anything reckless"

"Hey hey, I told you I won't do anything, so what's with the worried look?"

"Are you sure Mr. Greed?" Siesta insisted.

Looking at her face Greed gives a warm smile and pats her head, "Just Greed, and I never lie"

**Inside the Infirmary**

Louise woke up with a mild head ache. She clutched her head in pain. By now she had already declared what she saw was nothing more than a nightmare since her school uniform wasn't covered in vomit and urine, courtesy of unfortunate maids. The room she was in was a private room at the infirmary. It's to be expected that she would be given a private room since she was a Vallière but what surprised her was the presence of the Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert. "Headmaster, Professor, what are you doing here?"

The Headmaster was the first to answer. Giving his grandfatherly smile he infers, "Ah Miss Vallière, we are here to discuss about the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual"

This single line made Louise lower her head in shame.

"Don't let yourself down, you've succeeded in summoning your familiar" Professor Colbert replied the unasked question.

Hearing this Louise's face lit up with joy. "I…I s…succeeded?"

This actually shocked the two elderly teachers. Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert apparently thought the same thing everyone thought, that Louise hired a commoner to play her familiar. However, they could not see any lie in the girl's face.

"Yes, Miss Vallière. Congratulation."

"So, what did I summon? Is it a Dragon? Or a Griffin? Or maybe a Manticore?", Louise asked in pure joy.

Both the teachers sweat dropped at this question and was now sure that Louise never hired anyone. Turning around, both teacher whispered the obvious.

"Tell her Headmaster"

"No Professor, you tell her"

"Hey, I was the one to tell her that she succeeded"

"I never asked you to give her false hope"

"But, I can't be the one to break her heart"

"Professor Colbert, I'm an old man and I don't want regrets when I leave to join our founder and your actions earlier suggests that you've got a debt to pay me"

"You let me keep my job for this", Colbert deadpanned

"*Cough**Cough* What are you talking about Professor"

Giving a wary smile, Professor Colbert replied, "Well, Miss Vallière you summoned a very unique familiar"

Louise was in pure joy and the Professor was in turmoil, "Miss Vallière, *Gulp* you've summoned a commoner"

**CRACK**

"What?" something cracked inside Louise and gaping like a fish was what her body reacted with.

"*Sigh* Well done Professor Colbert, this is why you'll never have a wife"

"Can't I do the summoning again?", Louise squeaked.

Hearing this the Headmaster beamed with anger, "THIS IS A SACRED RITUAL YOUNG GIRL. ARE YOU SO UNSATISFIED WITH YOUR FAMILIAR THAT YOU WOULD DESECRATE THE FOUNDATION THAT OUR FOUNDER HAS LAID DOWN FOR US?"

Louise, having never seen the Headmaster in this state hung her head down in shame and fear. Seeing that his outburst was more than intended, the Headmaster scowled.

"*Cough**Cough* This is why you never had a wife *Cough**Cough*", Colbert all but whispered.

Before the Headmaster could retort the door flew open. The awkwardness was broken by non-other than Kirche herself. Seeing her rival Louise quickly composed herself.

"I've brought the familiar Headmaster", Kirche said without even glancing at Louise. She heard the Headmaster's outburst and frankly wasn't gonna get in trouble for teasing Louise in front of him. She was already in too much trouble to begin with.

"Ah Miss Zerbst, as much as I love your good company I'm afraid I need you to go call Miss Longueville. I hope I haven't troubled you too much". It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what Old Osmond's good company were.

"Not at all Headmaster Osmond", Kirche replied with a wary smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now"

With that she left in a flash, leaving Greed behind her.

"Ah, you must be Miss Vallière's familiar. I am the Headmaster of Tristain Academy of Magic and this here is Professor Colbert"

"Yeah, I've already met the bald guy and I gotta say you proved to be more than what I expected" Greed states, a smirk plastered on his face.

Colbert staggers, "Well *Cough* I'm not really proud of it. *Cough**Cough* Well Miss Vallière, please finish the ritual"

Reluctantly, Louise got up from her bed and walked in front of Greed. Pointing her wand at Greed she chants, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this humble being and make him my familiar" with this she notions greed to kneel down. Greed on the other hand suppresses a WTF look and tries to humor the girl by kneeling down. "You should be honored that I'm doing this" she says and kisses Greed on the lips.

With the ritual finished their lips part and a surprised Greed stands up with a chuckle, "Sorry kid, maybe after a few years….WHAT THE..?" a burning sensation enveloped his chest. It felt like someone was branding him. Now branding is nothing compared to getting hurled into active lava but what was unbearable was his consciousness being invaded. Unfortunately for the invader, Greed had plenty of experience. So after a brief inner turmoil Greed was pissed. He was pissed that his consciousness had been forcibly tried to be overridden. Overridden to obey. Obey and be a lapdog of the little brat in front of him. Any lesser man would have complied but Greed was no man. He was a Homunculus and a pissed one at it. So pissed that he didn't noticed Kirche, Miss Longueville and Siesta enter the room.

Tearing off his shirt Greed shouted, "FORMALITIES BE DAMMED, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"It's the familiar runes being branded", Louise replied as if it was a common occurrence.

"Interesting set of familiar runes, I've never seen them before", Colbert states while copying the runes on Greed's chest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A FAMILIAR?" Greed screams with anger. (He's been asking the same thing forever now, of course he would)

"Silence, stupid familiar" Giving a snicker Louise declares, "A familiar is a creature that makes a contract with a mage as a servant"

Greed shouts out leaking his killing intent, "AND YOU FUCKING BRANDED ME?", now noticing that the branded skin was not healing.

The swearing made everyone in the room but the Headmaster and the Professor flinch in fear. Getting her bearings right, now that she's noticed Kirche enter the room, Louise puffed out her chest replacing fear with pride, "SILENCE, You are just a familiar, how dare you talk to your master like that!"

Greed had heard just about enough and it wasn't something to joke about, "That sounded like I'm some kind of pet of yours". He wanted the life of these nobles in front of him, not hurting ladies be dammed but before he could do anything somebody had embraced him. It was Siesta. He could see that she was crying and trembling in fear.

If there was anything Greed hated more than being someone's lapdog, it was hurting his friends. However, he couldn't let the pompous brat get away with it. Homunculus tendencies he reasoned. He started chuckling. Seeing that Greed had calmed down Siesta let go of him and proceeded to stand against the wall like all maids are taught to, but not before giving Louise a solid glare. However before Louise can say anything Greed's chuckle turned into a full maniacal laughter. His long hair covering his face.

"Well, this is just great isn't it? First you bring me here from god knows where. Then you brand me with your magic and then you say that I'm your official bitch! Hahahaha. You know, I've seen my share of fucked up shit but you guys are just pure evil. IS THIS A SCHOOL THAT TEACHES SLAVERY OR IS IT JUST ME, HUH?! TELL ME! SOME NOBLES YOU ARE!"

Every line struck a chord in every noble present there. Every syllable dealt a tragic blow to their pride and they couldn't just shrug it off because they knew that every word was true. With everyone gaping like a fish Greed left the room, Siesta closely behind him.

The room was filled with silence and mixed emotions as everyone contemplated on what Greed had said. Everyone who had the title "Noble" of course. The Headmaster ended this silence, "Well Miss Longueville, would you mind returning the young lad his shirt. I could only imagine what walking around without the upper half of the clothing might be". Apparently Greed didn't think on picking his shirt when he left.

Miss Longueville, who was internally enjoying herself frowned. Experience had told her who exactly the old geezer was imagining about, "Yes Headmaster Osmond". She took the shirt and left the room.

"And I have a lot of paperwork to get back to. Old age seem to only increase my work load", Osmond exclaimed as he left for his office. Kirche too made up an excuse and went on her way. In the end Colbert and Louise were the only ones left.

Louise, who was the epicenter of Greed's words, was in a fit of guilt and anger. Guilt at her action and anger at Greed. She didn't know what to believe after what happened.

"Miss Vallière", Colbert spoke up, "Know that indulging in self-pity will solve nothing. If you want something you don't have, then do something you've never done. I pray Founder that you find your way", with this he left for the library.

**With Greed**

Greed was walking shirtless, earning him lots of stares from onlookers, but he simply didn't care. The runes, as they called it wasn't disappearing. He tried scratching it off but it only healed itself. As much as he didn't like it, it unfortunately was a part of him now. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. There was always someone out there, trying to either kill him or make him their lapdog. Now the runes were impossible to get rid of.

One of the onlookers happened to be the 1st year Katie while Guiche was trying to woo her. Finding that the source of her attention was someone other than himself, he quickly made Greed his target. "You there, commoner. Face me. Face the rose of Gramont". However this fell onto deaf ears as Greed completely ignored him"

Deciding that it was more trouble than it was worth, Guiche went back to wooing Katie.

**Line break**

Siesta soon caught up with Greed, however before she could call out to him, he stops and utters, "Siesta"

"Wait, how did you know?" she asks with genuine surprise.

"I seem to be able to sense people around me" he states, just as surprised.

"That's amazing. How does it work exactly?"

"It's a technique from a friend of mine. However, for some reason I only seem to be able to sense the greed in people"

"Well, it fits your name. Wait, does that mean I'm greedy?" Siesta says with a giggle.

"It depends upon what you want. Well, what do you want right now?"

"N..Nothing" she answers, a blush clear on her face.

Noticing the branded runes on Greed's chest Siesta leaks her tears, "That looks really painful. I'm sorry about the brand. I can't believe they would do such a thing"

"*sigh* Hey, you need to stop apologizing for the things you aren't responsible for. This brand is nothing compared to what I've been through and what pissed me off was something else entirely"

"But what you said there…"

"Equivalent exchange"

"Huh?"

Siesta gave Greed an odd look. "What's that?"

"Where I'm from, there's this rule of equivalent exchange where to gain something, something of equal value must be offered. They tried to dominate me with their magic, it's only fair that I return the favor with my words" Greed said with a smirk.

Siesta gave a light giggle, "I thought you never lied"

"Never did, did I? At least you aren't crying anymore"

The peaceful conversation was abruptly interrupted by Miss Longueville. "Maid" she gestured to Siesta, "The other maids are having a handful with providing desert to the students, go and help them"

"I'll talk to you later Greed" she said as she disappeared towards the direction of the kitchen.

"And you" Miss Longueville gestured to Greed, "Here's your shirt"

Greed takes the shirt without any reluctance, "I take it that you aren't a noble"

Miss Longueville raises her eyebrows in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Every single noble seems to love being dramatic, like it actually makes a difference. Personally, I think they're just making a fool of themselves"

Miss Longueville gave a genuine chuckle, not the one she always practiced, "You don't look like it but you seem to have a very venomous tongue. In all my time as a secretary I've never seen the old Headmaster flabbergasted. You seem to have succeeded twice already. Tell me, where did you get that from?"

"Regrettably, my sister. She has a bad habit of piercing people. I don't know what's sharper? Her fingers? Or her tongue?"

Giving a soft giggle before parting ways, Longueville exclaims, "You're far too cunning to be the oblivious familiar"

Greed gives off a wide smile, "And you're far too greedy to be the ignorant secretary"

**A/N: The hell did I just write? I know this chapter has done a total 180 but I'm satisfied with it. As for me changing my writing style, well play enough Dark Souls and shit happens. So, do you like this writing style or should I flush it down the toilet? PM or review. Fav and Follow.**


	4. Nothing's impossible

**I dont own FOZ or FMA. My first time writing a fight scene. Hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. I'm never gonna give Greed the Ultimate Spear. I don't know about others but I don't see that happening, ever. Everyone has their strengths and weakness and I like Greed just the way he is. **

"Regular Speech"

"SHOUTING"

_'Thoughts of the individual I'm emphasizing'_

**Line breaks**

"You're far too greedy to be the ignorant secretary"

Miss Longueville, the beautiful secretary of the headmaster of Tristain Academy of Magic aka Fouquet of the Crumbling dirt, the renowned thief for hire, had always prided herself in anticipating any noble or commoner she encountered, years of experience of infiltration being her mentor. However, she didn't expect the uncanny familiar to be able to completely throw her off.

"What?!", she spoke her mind in shock and turned around but what greeted her was an empty hall. Composing herself she tried to assess her situation. The familiar thought her to be greedy, it was nothing to fret about, but the fact that he said something like that while she had her kind secretary persona on was egging her thoughts. One does not become a well-known thief without constant vigilance. However, insistent worries whether necessary or not, would only hamper her performance.

_'__I'll have to be wary of this familiar'_, she thought as she spun on her heels and proceeded to her work.

**With Greed**

Greed felt a lot of greed from the green haired secretary. It was strange as it was vaguely familiar but he couldn't deduce it properly. After all, he awakened this new power of sensory only moments ago and he would need proper training to utilize it suitably. Lost as he was, Greed climbed a tower, which was a piece of cake for someone like him. This served two purpose. The first being able to familiarize with the layout of the buildings and the other being able to have a piece of mind. A lot had gone down in the past hour and he desperately needed solitude, not something Greed would usually want but being surrounded by arrogant bastards who reminded him of Pride made him consider it.

Sitting on top of the tower he went deep in thought. Pride, his oldest brother and dad's favorite, was an egotistical pipsqueak who succeeded in nothing but being a lackey. Sure he was a monster in his own way and dad especially emphasized on him being an example for all the other homunculus, but it's truly hard to see an imp like him being a role model. The brats here weren't as bad as Pride, but then again what they lacked in quality is covered by their quantity. Either way, he hated them all. Another thing annoying him was the pink haired girl who summoned him here. She would have made an excellent girlfriend for Pride if he didn't kill her first.

Greed had long since abandoned the thought that she opened the gate herself, lack of missing limbs being the evidence and the group of aristocrats, dubbed assholes by him, weren't giving clear info on how he got there either, not that they appear to know themselves. So, without any clear explanation he deduced that it was all the Truth's doing.

As cruel as his situation was, he had suffered far worse and adapted to grimmer environment. There wasn't anything he couldn't take, besides losing his possessions of course.

He scoffed at the sight he saw. The nobles couldn't have gotten any cheesier. Apparently, the school consisted of six towers. Five aligned to take the shape of a pentagram and the final one being the center. Additionally this giant pentagon was surrounded by trees from everywhere. Any lesser man would have marveled at this unique architecture but not Greed. He instead chuckled at the seer absurdity of this idea. Unlike central command, which was surrounded by a large mass of water and only connected to the main land through a heavily guarded uphill bridge, these towering structures were open wide from every direction and the fact that there were trees everywhere didn't help either. He wasn't someone who thought too much about defense as there wasn't much of anything that could penetrate his, however he couldn't help but think how poor this school's security was. Mustang probably would have ate this school in a blink of an eye, alchemy or not.

As he was thinking on this subject his ears picked up a commotion. Something was going on in the courtyard below and by the looks of it a crowd was gathering. Having nothing to do, he jumped down, made a crater and jogged towards the uproar.

What he saw made him angry for the second time that day. A blond brat was shouting at Siesta, accusing her of stealing some perfume. The brat, donned in a frilly shirt and a rose at hand that clearly made him look like a fop, wasn't showing any mercy as he repeatedly blamed the poor maid for something so trivial. Siesta on the other hand was on her knees, crying and denying the accusations. Greed had half the mind to beat the kid senseless, however he quickly dismissed the thought and tried a more subtle approach. He couldn't lash out on every arrogant idiot he met. If that'd happen, every noble in the academy would be dead right now.

Making his way between Siesta and the condescending fop, Greed tried to be the voice of reason. However…

"You are the commoner from before. You dare come before this despicable thief and her divine retribution? I am the extravagant rose of Gramont, Guiche de Gramont. Leave my sight, afore you invoke my wrath", the fop, now known as Guiche, announced with a ridiculous pose which included a rose held in his mouth.

"Huh?", the homunculus was dumbfounded, but before he could reply back Guiche added, "Oh I see now, you are the one who put this maid up for this despicable task". Giving a smile towards the audience, he continued, "Fear not my fellow companions, for by the founders I, the rose of Gramont shall purge this criminal of his sin. Now, beg for forgiveness lowly commoner, for I am merciful"

To say Greed was astonished would be an understatement. He was used to facing egoistical people but they had sense at the least. Since landing in this unfamiliar place he had seen nothing but retards, been subjected to branding, slavery, scorn and bullshit, furthermore the foppish brat was accusing him before he even said a word. What's more ludicrous is that the crowd seemed to suck it up like a sponge. These brats were too full of themselves, living in a fairytale world made up of fabrications and bullshits.

Giving off a smirk, Greed raises his hand to stop the blond fop from speaking anymore. He would teach them how society worked.

"Look kid, the way I see it, the only thing you're purging is your manhood by wearing the ridiculous dress", this earned some laughter from the crowd.

"Wh what?", the fop exclaimed in shock.

_'__This pisshead is so full of himself that he didn't even expect a retort',_ Greed chuckled

"And that rose you keep waving around, did your man give it to you?"

"Wh why you lowly commoner, I am the rose of…"

"Yeah yeah, you're a rose. I heard you the first time. So your man hasn't deflowered you yet, no need to tell the whole world about it", Greed finished with a shrug. Hearing this the mass of twats burst into laughter.

This wasn't what Guiche had expected, not in the least.

**Line break**

Inside the infirmary, Louise was obliviously going through a bad time. For the first time in her life she was accused of an inhuman crime of slavery, though it was just a commoner, moreover a familiar who had blamed her. Nevertheless, a small seed of guilt had been implanted in her and she couldn't help but think that she was too rough. _'Perhaps I was at fault. He is my familiar, my responsibility. I should have treated him better, but he so bluntly disrespected me, the Headmaster and Professor Colbert. Such insolence for a familiar'_

Deciding that contemplating on her decision wouldn't help, she left the room to search for her familiar. She would cross that hurdle when she got there. Scurrying the halls of the academy she searched for a good fifteen minutes before going berserk.

"Oh where is that lousy familiar?', she voiced her thoughts out loud. However, something far louder reached her ears. The sound of laughter. It was then that she noticed the crowd gathered in the courtyard. Curious about what was happening, she darted towards the core of the commotion, just in time to hear Guiche declare his funeral, but nobody knew that right now.

"How dare you insult me, a noble! You lowly plebian, I shall show you your place. I challenge you to a dual!", he declared, striking yet another bizarre pose.

"No thanks kid, I don't hurt ladies", the familiar replied in a calm tone, earning another round of laughter.

Guiche was about to reply when Louise stepped in, her face contorted in fury. Any shred of guilt present in her vanished. "Familiar! How dare you insult yet another noble! Come here and apologize to Guiche this instant"

By now the word 'familiar' was getting on Greed's nerves but like following his own advice, he didn't lose his temper, instead made them lose theirs. The fop was close to losing his mind. A gentle push was all that it would take.

"For what? Stating the truth?", another eruption of laughter. "I don't know about you but this kid ain't even worth fighting for."

In fury Louise was about lash out again, however Guiche beat her to it, "You heathen, I have had enough of you, first you sully the names of two fair maidens, then you insult me with your devious lies and falsehoods, face me coward!"

Greed just shrugged and answered nonchalantly, "Just so you know, I don't believe in lies, and if you wanna die so badly, be my guest"

"Very well, you shall receive divine punishment in the Vestri Court", with this Guiche disappeared towards the aforementioned courtyard, Louise following close behind along with the crowd to witness the dual. She didn't know what the shit about the two maidens was but she wasn't going to stop Guiche. _'The familiar needs his punishment',_ she thought.

Greed was about to follow them when a forgotten maid made herself known. "Greed, please be careful….", Siesta said with a sad face. She had long since abandoned the thought of him apologizing and simply opted to wish him luck. "…and thank you for saving me"

"Hey, don't fuss over it. You're mine, and I don't like anyone stealing from me" Greed said as he began to head towards his destination, "and besides, a kid like him has no chance of beating me"

Siesta's face turned crimson in embarrassment. "Um Okay", she muttered as she followed him, remembering that he never lied.

**Line break**

The Vestri Court, a courtyard usually deserted by everyone except for Tabatha, the doll who sits there to find solitude from her trouble-making menace of a Germinian friend, was bustling with students as the dual was about to commence. A dual between the foppish, two timing, and now cross dressing 2nd year student Guiche and the mysterious handsome commoner, presumed to be the familiar of zero. What everyone came to see was a commoner getting severely beaten as it was common knowledge that a commoner cannot beat a noble, but nobody knew how uncommon the commoner was, for they would receive sore jaws that evening from excess jaw dropping action which would take place shortly.

"So, you came. I must praise you for your courage, but know that I shall show no mercy", the fop announced, now that he got his bearings back.

"Spare me the pleasantry. Let's get real", the wolf in sheep's clothing replied.

"Very well, I am Guiche..."

"Yeah Yeah! I heard you the first three times", the wolf interrupted the fop.

"How rude to interrupt me. I shall have you know that my runic name is the bronze. Thus, this bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent", the fop twirled his rose, enabling a lone petal to fall. However, the area where the petal made contact shun in a white light and an armored figure of detailed carving and bullshit ascended from the aforementioned light.

The wolf was unfazed, for he had already seen a lifetime worth of weird crap from what his pops called security, better known as chimeras. The armored construct rushed towards the wolf, hoping to land a jab, its speed inhuman. However, it's adversary did not fall under the category 'human'. Thus, the jab was dodged. But before the construct could make another move, the pseudo human had already countered. A punch collided on the hollow armor's chest plate, pushing it several feet back while leaving a hugeass dent in the process. The horde of ungrateful twats, along with the fop, the zero and the menace all gaped at the display whereas the doll merely observed, as emotionless as ever.

"Was that it?", the wolf taunted and with a mad cackle continued, "You're never gonna beat me with this piece of crap"

The fop finally realized the man in front of him for what he truly was, a wolf. A wolf with his sights on one thing and one thing only, his prey. And unfortunately for the fop, this wolf was greedy as hell. Comprehending his situation, the fop disintegrated his first construct as it was no longer functional. With several flicks of his rose, numerous petals fell and gave rise to several constructs similar to the first, however these Valkyries were clearly armed with various weapons. These wannabe Alphonse Elrics, seven in total, all charged at the sin in an unorganized fashion. Clearly, the fop had expected that the sheer number of his shitty platoon would suffice, a smirk on his face being the evidence required. What he didn't know was that he was facing someone who took down battalions, armed with weaponry and skills far more advanced than his magic.

A cackle from the wolf distorted his face into a scowl, "Maybe it won't be boring as I thought. I do appreciate the challenge"

As the Valkyries darted towards him, the wolf activated his trusty Ultimate Shield on his arms, his sleeves hiding it and prepared to fight. Just because he could take the staff of destruction in the face without a scratch didn't mean he was tanking every single attack. The first one tried to stab him with it's sword. He dodged by rolling to the right and charged at the second one, which had a spear. He directed the thrust attack from the spear to strike the back of the first construct. Due to the disadvantage of a spear in close range, the Valkyrie tried it's hand on a punch. However, it was swiftly intercepted and before the fop knew it, two of his armored minions were already immobile. One with a spear embedded in its back and the other with a harden carbon hand sticking out it's back.

The predator kicked the broken armor towards the rest of them and jumped, higher than any human could. Maybe because of this unexpected and unpredictable action, the four Valkyries didn't notice him until it was too late. Greed targeted the one with the battle axe with an axe kick, crushing it's helm inside it's chest plate. Using his victim as a leverage, the homunculus did a back flip and landed on the shoulders of another unfortunate Valkyrie and drove his open hand through it's helm. Another Valkyrie, wielding a huge claymore tried a downward slash at Greed. He dodged it easy, however the headless Valkyrie wasn't so fortunate as it's sword wielding friend cleaved the poor armor in half. Taking the opportunity, Greed swiped at the construct several times with his diamond hard claws, effectively turning it to shreds. Another one was closing in from his back but he quickly grab hold of the giant two handed claymore with his left hand and did a 360 degree slash, slicing the Valkyrie in half. The only Valkyrie left was right in front of a terrified Guiche, brandishing a giant shield, but then again shield or no shield, it was made of bronze. It was no match for the Ultimate Shield as Greed pierced the shield with his clawed hand and ripped the hollow armor in half.

The fop, distorted by the sheer brutality of the battle, fell on his ass while the wolf only cackled in delight. Swallowing his pride, the fop proclaimed, "I yield". However, the wolf didn't stop there. He picked the fop and threw him like a sack of potatoes. "Sorry kid, I don't show mercy either". The ordeal twisted the fop's right ankle in an odd angle before he stopped rolling. With fear rushing over him, the fop tried to reason while crawling away, "P..Please dont k..kill me. I'll d..do anything, W…WHAT DO YOU WANT?". The homunculus raises his eyebrow, "What do I want?"

Giving off the homunculus look of doom, Greed whispers, "The Truth"

In fear, the fop confessed everything, from his two timing to the false accusation. He even apologized to Siesta, who reluctantly forgave him. Before anything could happen, a blonde girl with drill like curly hair comes out of the crowd of students and slaps the fop. Satisfied by the revelation, Greed leaves the fop to avoid the smell of urine coming from the blonde's pants. The astonished crowd all stood gaping in silence. Louise, shocked at the turn of event, shouts out what's been on everyone's mind, "Impossible".

Greed gives one last cackle and states his truth, "Nothing's impossible"

**Review, PM, FAV and Follow. **


	5. Uncanny Alliance

**A/N: I'd like to thank every one for all the favs, follows and reviews. Its late, i know. but life hasnt given me time to write. To all the readers, I request you all to review and tell me anything that I'm doing wrong. I'm not gonna abandon this fic, so no need to tell me to continue. However, telling me my flaws would help a lot. I'm not telling you to flame the story. Just asking to review about my writing, as I'm trying to improve my writing. Even if half of the people who followed this story gives their opinion, I'd be happy. **

**Any rosario vampire and naruto fans there?, check out my new story "Uchiha's Target". **

**PersonaQeminod1 : I dont know what you mean by that, but I'll surely continue.**

**Sakurada Kiritsugu : Hell ya!**

**glenloc : Glad you like it. I try to copy others, but end up with something totally new everytime.**

**alexxandor76 : How much are you expecting exactly?**

**coronadomontes : I dont understand the language.**

**Telron : He deserved it.**

**KO : Keep on it, as there's more where that came from.**

**senpen banka : Thanks, and enjoy.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2 : Greed got the sensory ability from co-existing with Ling or having Ling's body. It has nothing to do with the runes. This idea isn't so far-fetched, is it?**

**Krazyfanfiction1 : Yeah, I was watching the wolf of wallstreet back then. Leo was greedy enough to be called wolf, so Greed would make an excellent wolf, dont you think so?**

**Lunatic Pandora1 : Everyone's got their own way of dealing with Guiche. I would have killed him off if it weren't for the plot. lol**

**Disclaimers, I dont own FOZ or FMA, and enjoy. I apologize to all the masochistic Louise fans as she's not getting much attention. I've never been a fan of tsundere and I'd shoot harem in the face, but dont worry about it. Louise will get her time soon. **

**Seriously, If you wanna be a masochist, play Dark Souls. **

"Talking"

_'Thoughts of the individual I'm emphasizing'_

The students of the Tristain Academy of Magic were in uproar as they tried to question the homunculus Greed into spilling his guts on how he somehow managed to obliterate Guiche, despite being a commoner. An unarmed commoner defeating armored golems with weapons to boot, simply begged the question, how?

How indeed, as Louise pondered at the revelation for the fifth time that day, as any approach from her or any other students towards her familiar was just blatantly ignored. It was common knowledge by now that her familiar would find the color of the sky or the sound of the birds much more preferable than answering their questions. A peculiar commoner, they declared. What the world would be like if they knew that Greed's preference was no different from all the other commoner, despite not being one.

In spite of having all the mocking and teasing stopped, she wasn't happy in the least. The relationship between her and her familiar was shakier than ever. She didn't even know what her familiar did anymore. Just the other day, she somehow managed to bring him to her room, which in turn did absolutely nothing but worsen the situation.

She was already late for her sleep, as she painstaking tried to catch her familiar. She had been trying to ask him about the duel but the familiar was proving to be slippery than ever. After several hallways, she finally found him. He was in one of the halls, talking to a maid, who was carrying a basket of laundry. When he caught sight of her impending small figure, he made a dash towards the opposite direction.

"Sorry, I gotta run. I'll tell you later", he said with a gleeful smile. The maid smiled back whereas Louise frowned. "Familiar, hold it right there. If you attempt to flee…", before she could finish her statement, the familiar was out of earshot. Grumbling to herself she glared at the maid and ran passed her.

Three corridors later, Louise had had enough and stopped to catch her breath. Her familiar was already out of sight and she couldn't run any further. Cursing to the fact that she can't perform a levitation spell, she suppressed the urge to sit down on the floor and dishevel herself further. Fortunately, she somehow managed to land right in front of her room. Deciding that going after her familiar was a lost cause, she entered her room to sleep. However, just when she had given up, her prayers were answered in form of a wicked chuckle. "Given up, have you?"

It was non-other than the familiar himself. He was grinning at the sight of her puffed up state, enjoying every moment. Louise, forgetting about the duel or how he got in the room, barked out, "How dare you make me run all this way, familiar!". He sighed and leaned against the wall, "The name's Greed, not Familiar. Greed the Avaricious. Shouldn't you know that by now?" she could clearly see that he disliked being called familiar. "You are my familiar, therefore I am to choose what you shall be called. Now, undress me familiar", she pouted disregarding his greed filled name.

He scoffed, "And here I thought you were just an arrogant midget"

"W-Why, how dare you mock me!", she jeered in rage, which only managed to make her look like an angry puppy.

Raising an eyebrow, the familiar questioned sarcastically, "Do tell, what makes you so special"

Puffing out her super flat chest, which would put Lego-man to shame, Louise said in a condescending tone, "I am Louise Fr…."

"I already know your name. Geez, talk about Déjà vu", the familiar interrupted with a grimace.

"I'll have you know that I'm the third daughter of Karin de La Vallière, the strongest mage since Founder Brimir himself. You should bow before me", she finished, washboard flaring. She may never had used her mother's name in such a manner to any other noble, but this was just a commoner. Surely he would cower in fear, she thought. However, wishful thinking isn't what you need when dealing with Greed.

"News flash kid, I don't care what your mom can or can't do. The real question is, what can you do? You can't do magic, you can't even dress yourself, hell, you can't even run through three corridors without catching a breath"

"H-How did you know!?", she sputtered, growing paler by the minute.

A sinister smirk found its way onto the familiar's face, "What? That you can't use magic? People like to talk a lot around here, and I've made plenty of friends"

"I-I can use magic. I summoned you, my familiar. As a peasant, you should be honored that you can be my familiar", she declared, trying to hide her tears.

"Who would want to be your familiar? I rather take a dip in boiling lava"

Louise was tired of arguing with the disrespectful familiar, so she undress herself, throwing her clothes in his direction.

"Go and wash those clothes" she ordered while wearing her night gown. He simply chuckled, and later deadpanned, "NO!"

"Why you! Your defiance is overbearing, I'll have to punish you", Louise hissed as she made her way towards her drawer. A nice whipping would silence him, she thought and revealed her whip in all it's perverted glory. She didn't expect the familiar to laugh his ass off.

"Kids…these…..days", he sputtered between his laughter. She, on the other hand was fuming in rage. "How dare you? I am not a kid. For this, you shall receive no food for a week". This garnered more laughter from the familiar as he started rolling on the floor.

Enraged by this behavior, she opted to whip the laughing familiar. However, it didn't seem to do anything to him. The familiar slowly stopped his laughter and in a flash, grabbed the whip and snapped it in two, with his bare hands too. This made Louise fall on her butt. She was reminded how brutal and savage this familiar could be, and shivered in fear. The familiar in turn cupped the midget's face and gave a blood chilling whisper, "Am I supposed to be scared?" , accompanied by a sadistic chuckle.

Louise was the one scared, but shitty liability, known as The Noble's Pride and even shittier upbringing, known as the Rule of Steel, wouldn't let her see the aura of death emanating from the man in front of her. But before she could say anything stupid, the man stopped his chuckling and spoke in his neutral smooth tone, "Kid, you keep telling me that you summoned me, and I'm your familiar. From the moment I got here, you've treated me like some kind of pet. Even the other brats are better than you"

Standing up to his full height, the familiar pocketed his hands and continued, "I heard that there's no telling what a mage summons, but even a naive kid like you should know the difference between a man and a beast. All you've been doing till now is thinking about yourself. Get that stick off your ass and start listening to your senses, not your pride. You're not gonna get anywhere with it"

With this, her familiar left the room, yet again leaving her to ponder on her actions.

**Link Break**

Greed was about to tell Siesta what he really was, as secrets among himself and his friends didn't sit right with him. However, Louise just happened to show up in that same time and after a microscopically small game of cat and mouse, he decided to kill his boredom by embracing the more homunculus side of his personality, which is what every other homunculus openly display, the extreme scorn and loathing towards humans. Though in his route to torturing his victim's mentality, she inexplicably reminded him of himself before he got a truly embarrassing greed 101 from Ling. Granted that Louise was an infuriating bitch to the core, he somehow got the want to help her, and what he wanted, no matter how small or ludicrous, he would do everything in his power to get it. So, the question was, why help her? She had done nothing but be a pin prick on his path and miraculously, she isn't six feet under. This managed to create more questions than answers and he'll need to think over it.

However, Greed wasn't given the luxury of privacy as the moment he closed the door, there, in front of him was the bomb shell Kirche. She was giving off a sultry smile, accompanied by her folded arms under her bosom, which ultimately looked like they were on display. It was clear that she was intentionally showing off, and a perfectly normal guy would probably forget about everything in favor of the buxom melons. Greed however, had plenty of experience dealing with Lust to know what the provocative gesture implied. It was the same one Lust did when getting out of a tough spot, which mysteriously worked with every males.

He chuckle at the memory, _'Humans are simple creatures without a doubt_'

"You were eavesdropping", it was a statement rather than a question. However, Kirche seemed unfazed by this declaration.

"You're a smart one, looks like I'm caught. So, what are you going to do about it?", she asked seductively.

"I couldn't care less", Greed uttered as he walked past her but she followed. _"Though I was going to send flame after you, looks like plans have changed',_ she thought. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced yet. I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. What's you name? Darling", she finished by licking her lips.

"Well, this is new. I was under the impression that all the nobles wanted to know was how I beat the blond fop", Greed voiced out.

"Not all nobles are like that. I certainly am not so naïve enough to think that a mage is invincible"

"Fair enough", he concluded. In truth, he didn't care what she thought. They may have some fancy tricks but as far as he knew, the nobles were just all immature and arrogant kids, who thought the world to revolve around them. "The name's Greed"

"A strange name. It actually contradicts what you said back there. Don't tell me that was all a lie", she said playfully.

Greed gave a wide smile. "Being greedy and being selfish are two different things, and I don't believe in lies"

"And yet you are so full of mystery. My 'sources' tell me that you're pretty dangerous"

"By your 'sources', you mean that little blue haired girl?", he chuckled when the girl's tanned face lit up in shock. _'Looks like I was right'_, he thought. From what he's heard this tanned chick was the number one gossip with a harem of guys on her tail. Plus, she was a foreigner. This usually led to the other girls alienating her. The only girl around her seemed to be the emotionless blue haired girl, who also was a foreigner. Its basic knowledge that the two would group up and seeing that the bluenette wouldn't crack an eye form her book or change her expression in front of a battle, which clearly defied the logic of her upbringing, suggested that either she was a major bookworm, or she was a major bookworm with battle experience.

"Very perceptive of you. My passion for unraveling your mystery only grows further. Of course, you can unravel me in turn", she professed.

Greed wasn't one to turn down such a generous offer, however there was something far more thrilling on his mind. "Maybe next time"

Taken aback by the refusal, Kirche pouted and made to squeeze her upper body onto Greed to make him reconsider. Unfortunately, she caught empty air as he was nowhere in sight. This however, only tempted the Ardent, as she vowed to quench her thirst for her so called passion with the body of her new victim. _'The more the resistance, the better the hunt'_, she thought as she redirected towards her room.

**Line break**

Miss Longueville/Fouquet was finished with her work as a secretary and was on route to her quarters. She was mildly astonished when the familiar defeated Guiche, as she wasn't naïve enough to think of a commoner beating a noble to be farfetched, however it was impressive of him to do so. On her way, she made a mental note to congratulate the familiar when a clearly agitated Colbert ran passed her. He was running towards the headmaster's office. Being the thief that she was, Fouquet silently followed him.

When she reached the office, a silent spell had been cast in the room. Whatever Colbert had to say was clearly important, thus the casting of the spell. However, a silent spell was utterly ineffective against a thief of Fouquet's caliber. She secretly listened in on the conversation and from what she heard, the mysterious familiar seemed to be Lífþrasir, otherwise known as the heart of god, a void familiar. It surprised her to the point that it almost blew her cover. This revelation meant that Louise was a void mage. Who would have thought that she, a failure mage, would be a void mage?

Eavesdropping all that she could, Fouquet decide it was enough and opted to get the hell outta there. She needn't worry about the void duo, as the mage couldn't perform any spells and the familiar, as described as Colbert, was just a battery for magic, but before she could take a step, a presence behind her made itself known. "Eavesdropping are we?"

She turned around with practiced grace and faced the aforementioned familiar before her. "Aah, the familiar that everyone's talking about. How may I help you?"

The familiar scowled, however the scowl quickly turned into a smirk, "I don't know, maybe you could tell be what exactly is it that you're trying to steal?"

Fouquet paled for two seconds and then turned on her negotiation mode. This man knew her identity though it seemed nobody knew that except him, otherwise she would be in jail by now. "What do you want?", she asked in a neutral tone. Showing arrogance would make him blow her cover, since they were right in front of the office, whereas showing weakness would end in him dominating her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm not gonna rat you out", he reassured her, though it didn't do much of an impact.

"How did you know?", she asked, as nobody, not even her employer knew her face.

"Yyyeah, um, it's complicated"

_'So, he isn't going to give it up huh',_ "What do you want?"

"What I want is information. What is it that you're so keen on getting your hands on?", the familiar grinned maliciously.

"Treasures in the school's vault", she replied perfectly.

"You're lying", the familiar claimed.

Fouquet hated the situation. Not only did the familiar found out her identity, he also seem to know lie from the truth. She cursed her fortune for being in so close proximity to the headmaster's office. _'I don't have much time. They could come out any moment'_

"And what is it to you?", she questioned.

"Nothing at all. I'm new here and I'm looking for anything of value. It's safe to say, our feeling's mutual. So, are you gonna tell me or is it gonna take the whole night?"

Grunting at the familiar, Fouquet finally complied, "I'm trying to get the Staff of Destruction". _'Hopefully, the familiar won't know anything about the artifact. Hardly anybody knows'_

"The Staff of Destruction?", the familiar questioned.

Fouquet mentally smiled. It seemed as though he didn't know anything about it. Even she didn't know of it's existence before her client specified it. She had full expectation that the familiar wouldn't pry more about it as a non-mage couldn't use a wand, let alone a staff.

A chuckle escaped the familiar's mouth. "The Staff of Destruction huh. I like the sound of that"

Fouquet raised an eyebrow, "It's of no use to you. It's a staff. You'll need magic to use it"

"Then wouldn't it be useless to you too?", he questioned.

"I can use magic, though I'm not a noble", she answered with a smile. _'Seems like he doesn't know about me after all'_, "The staff is of no use to you though"

"I have an eye for valuable things and I want them to be mine", he told her with a grim, which made her smile waver. "Though it'll have to wait for now. What I want is information. Information on magic"

Their conversation was interrupted by a slight discomfort in the air. This was the silence spell being canceled. "Shit", Fouquet cursed and tried to think of an explanation beforehand. She wouldn't make it in time to escape and her only option was to resort of falsehood. However, before the door could open, she felt strong arms carry her and move in speed unforeseen. It was the familiar who had done so. Before she knew it, they were outside, in one of the courtyards.

Once they were safe, Fouquet asked the familiar in one word, "Why?". Most would have ask how he was so fast, but she didn't care. With speed like that, he could have just left her there in a flash, but he didn't. Which meant that there was a reason for it and that was all she currently cared about.

"I told you. I want information on magic…", he replied with his trademark smile, "…and it'll be a pain to find another nobility hating mage"

**Review, fav and follow. Bet you thought the alliance was between Louise and Greed, didn't you? LOL now that wouldn't be all that interesting, would it?**


End file.
